gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer
The DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer is a mass production aerial combat mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Daughtress is a mass production general purpose mobile suit developed by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Overall, the Daughtress is a basic and standard mobile suit. The Daughtress could function both on Earth and in space with the right adjustments to its parts and systems. The DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer is the aerial combat variant of the standard Daughtress. The main body of the Daughtress Flyer is identical in appearance to the standard Daughtress however the Daughtress Flyer is equipped with a backpack that allows it to fly under Earth's gravity. The ability of flight on Earth allows the Daughtress Flyer to function as an attack mobile suit that engages its targets from the skies. Moreover, its ability of flight allows the Daughtress Flyer to function as a more versatile unit than the standard Daughtress. The Daughtress Flyer's primary weapon is the 90mm machine gun, commonly used by the standard Daughtress, which is generally used in conjunction with a shield. For close quarters combat, the Daughtress Flyer is armed with a beam saber. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Daughtress Flyer's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The 90mm machine gun serves as the Daughtress Flyer's primary weapon. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. The Daughtress Flyer's 90mm machine gun can be held with one arm and be used in conjunction with a shield. ;*Shield :A shield can be optionally equipped on the Daughtress Flyer for basic defense against physical weapons. Furthermore, a shield can be adapted to defend against beam weapons through the use of anti-beam coating. History The DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer is the aerial combat variant of the original DT-6800A Daughtress created before or during the 7th Space War by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Like the original Daughtress, it can assumed that the Daughtress Flyer started to be phased out of use during the final stages of the war due to the deployment of the more advanced Gundam-series mobile suits. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Daughtress Flyer mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. Some of these Daughtress Flyers were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Daughtress Flyers were customized in various ways by different factions and people. Even though the Daughtress Flyer was an outdated mobile suit in A.W. 0015, the New United Nations Earth still operated a large number of these mobile suits in its campaigns to re-unify the world. Notably, the Daughtress Flyer was used during the New UNE's campaign in Southeast Asia against the People's Republic of Estard and their allies. The Daughtress Flyer started to be phased out of use by the New UNE when the more advanced NRMA-006 Gadeel and NRX-009 Balient were introduced. It can be assumed that no Daughtress Flyers were used in the 8th Space War, due to the fact that all the fighting took place in space. Picture Gallery Dt-6800f-lineart.jpg|Lineart dt-6800f-flightpack.jpg|Flight Pack daughtress-tClS7ZQ.jpg External links * Daughtress Flyer on MAHQ